someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Dreams Of Lumiose
Chapter 1: The Beginning So I woke up at 9:00 AM on a Tuesday, my mother came in and gave me a cartridge copy of Pokemon Y, I didn't mind that I already had the X version downloaded and I decided to play it. She had bought it from GAME and it was a brand new copy. I then placed the cartridge into my 3DS XL. The first abnormality I saw was that when the green square hovered over Pokemon Y it said Pokemon XY and instead of Yveltal being on the top screen there was Yveltal swooping down at Xerneas. When I originally saw it I thought it was just a special feature that was only unlocked by having the download copy of Pokemon X. I pressed the A button and for a nanosecond it showed Yveltal brutally ripping Xerneas open. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me because I had read the Lavender Town Syndrome creepypasta the night before. The game went to the title screen and it showed Yveltal in the sky pursuing Xerneas, I thought it was quite cool, but when I pressed the start button I saw a quick 3 second clip of Yveltal ripping Xerneas open while it was still alive. It made me jump a bit but I thought again that it was my mind playing tricks. Instead of showing the opening sequence where Professor Sycamore asks you what your name is, I see my Pokemon X save file and I thought that it was another special feature. I clicked it and it booted up in Lumiose City, I was in the building with the Ghost Girl in. The woman in the building who says she is from Unova looks scared for some reason. I walk over to her and talk to her. She says, "Run...run! Quick! Before it happens again!" I think for a second but i'm interrupted by the Ghost Girl appearing and going over to the little boy and she grabs the child's head and I start to wince...and then......she does the unthinkable.....she rips the boy's head off and drops it on the ground before disappearing, no blood was coming from the head though. I leave the building and I notice another abnormality. There are Gengars, Bannetes, Rotoms, Dusknoirs and even a Giratina in it's altered forme. The sky is red it is raining yellow liquid. There are Pokémon hiding under trees and in the alleyways with their trainers. I hold the off button on my 3DS XL and it shut down like it usually would.I phoned Nintendo Europe and asked them why this was happening. They said they didn't know and that they would contact Nintendo Japan and Game Freak. I then went and got lunch. My friend, John had come round for lunch and I told him what happened. He didn't believe me and I told him it really happened. I showed him my 3DS XL and tried to turn it on but it wouldn't. He said it was probably dead and he would come round the next day. So I put the device in charge. Chapter 2: The Incident I woke up just before lunchtime and John came over again. He asked me to show him and when I pressed the on button on my 3DS, it turned on but it instantly booted the game at Lumiose City. John saw the scene and he was confused by the scene. "How did this happen?" He asked me. "I don't know it just happened!" I replied. He said he would stay the night and he would be back at 7:00 PM and that I should keep the 3DS on. It was 7:00 and John came over, he asked me if anything else had happened and I said that nothing had happened because nothing happened since he last came over. 2 hours later we went to bed and just before I tried to go to sleep I heard Yveltal's cry. It woke John up. "What the heck was that?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "It was Yveltal?" I replied. I grabbed my 3DS and when we looked at the screen we were horrified. We saw Xerneas eating Pokémon and Yveltal absorbing the life out of them but what was hinted in a Nintendo magazine was that Yveltal would slowly have black orbs go into him but instead of that, we saw the Pokémon slowly wither until they were as thin as their skeletons and then their eyes would pop out and they would die. We were disgusted by the sight and I almost vomited. I instantly shut off the device and went to sleep. Chapter 3: The End When I woke up I went over to the mattress John was sleeping on. When I shook him to wake him up nothing happened. He wasn't even breathing. I then felt a horrid pain in my chest. I looked at my chest to see that I had a perfect circular hole through me. I then fell down, my eyes closed. I then woke up. I was just dreaming...Category:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:Video GamesCategory:Video GameCategory:PokemonCategory:Dreams/VisionsCategory:MindfuckCategory:Original Story